A great deal of the trash and garbage generated in the world today is placed into dumpsters located at central locations near buildings, apartments, townhomes, campgrounds, restaurants, and the like. Typically, a front-loading style garbage truck will then locate and lift these containers, dumping their contents into a rear mounted hopper on the truck.
Unfortunately, many times such dumpsters or containers are blocked in by other vehicles or obstructions and consequently inaccessible to the truck. This forces the worker to get out, and physically manhandle the dumpster into an accessible position in front of the garbage truck. As one can imagine, it is not only very strenuous work, but it also subjects the worker to increased danger from muscle stress and strain.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which dumpsters and other similar containers can be moved about without the use of a truck, or the physical exertion and inherent difficulties described above. The use of the dumpster moving apparatus allows for the movement of dumpsters and similar containers in a manner which is not only quick and effective, but also easy, and safe.